Only you
by LastIllusion
Summary: Sasuke has nothing to live for. The only person he loves with all his heart will never love him the same or so he thinks. ItachixSasuke, modern time,Suicidal Sasuke,very little blood. No flames about the pairing. Rewrite of original


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Warnings: OOC moment for Itachi and Suicidal Sasuke and AU like modern times, first person point of view, Sasuke X Itachi

This is the rewrite with many changes but the same basic plot.

___________________________

I hold it in my hand and stare at it. I wonder if I'm strong enough to do what I've been planning for months.

I'm all alone with no one at home except me. Everyone has something to do or someone to be with except me. I'm always alone because I'm not worth anybodies time. I now believe that I was just born to die lonely, and full of sadness. I truly believe now that I am a mistake like my father tells me.

Am I worth anything to anyone? My mother is always fake pretending she loves me when I know she doesn't. My father hates me and wishes I had never been born. My brother… my brother…

He is the only one I'd live for. But I can't…because I love him to much. He loves me but never…never will feel the same love that I feel. He has someone in his life already.

At one time I used to think maybe, just maybe he felt the same love I feel. When he smiled only for me, when his eyes shined a certain way. When he said my name…

But now I know it was just my imagination. He is perfect and someone that perfect could never feel in such an imperfect way. He could never feel those sinful feeling like I do.

So why am I even hesitating? No one is here to stop me. I'll die and no one will even be sad. Itachi will find my dead body and my note, he will discover the truth and hate me. Everyone will hate me for my sin.

I done so much thinking and still nothing has changed. The clock is still ticking, I'm still alone, and my fate is still sealed. Because no matter how much thinking I do I know it wouldn't change anything. My death is the last decision I'll make.

I'll cut both of my wrists and bleed to death. I'll die slowly and painfully, to pay for my sinful thoughts.

I hold the blade tightly in my hand and press it against my wrist. I can feel my pulse, it will be gone soon. I began to slide the blade feeling immense pain that brings tears to my eyes.

But no amount of physical pain could ever equal the pain I feel in my heart. I watch as the blood pours from my open wound.

I know this is the end and I accept it. I'm to sinful for this world any ways. My door swings open and I look over, only to see my brother.

"Itachi…" I call out his name.

What is he doing here? He was supposed to be on a date. Why was he here now?

"Sasuke stop!" He yells out, all I can hear is concern and worry in his voice.

I watch as he rushes to my side and knocks the blade from my hand. He takes my wrist in his hand and presses down on my open would. It hurts but I know the cut will stop bleeding soon.

The bleeding has finally stopped and he looks confused, and angry. He doesn't know why I'm doing this, and I can tell he is wondering how he hadn't noticed.

He looks into my eyes trying to search for an answer. With out even realizing it I glance over at the note I wrote for him. He looks over and spots the note that holds my deepest secret.

"Itachi…" Is all I can say as he picks up the note to read it.

I know he is going to hate me once he finishes reading it. But I wouldn't try to stop him from reading it. Maybe once he reads it he will let me finish what I started.

I know when he's done reading my note, he will hate me. I watch as the note slips from his hand and falls to the ground. I don't want to see the hatred I know will be there, so I close my eyes. .

"Sasuke…" He calls out my name with only affection.

Then I feel his arms around me holding me tightly. I don't understand what's happening. Why does it sound like he still loves me? Shouldn't he hate me now?

"Itachi…don't you… hate me now?" I ask as tears flow down my face. I open my eyes only to see his eyes looking straight into mine. The only emotion that I see in his eyes is love.

"Sasuke I could never hate you." His voice sounds sincere and I know that he's telling me the truth. "I feel exactly the same love for you as you do for me."

My eyes widen and my tears get stronger. Why is he saying this when I know he has someone he loves already.

"It was all a lie Sasuke. They kept bugging me about getting a girlfriend so I pretended I had one just to make them happy." He says as if he was reading my mind.

"Every time I look at you I just want to take you in my arms and tell you how I love you. But I was too scared that you'd hate me for it." I can see the pain in his eyes. "I left because I didn't want you to see the feelings I couldn't hide."

I can see it in his eyes that he is only telling me the truth. I can't believe that he has felt this way the whole time.

"I finally decided to tell you how I truly feel. I couldn't hold it in anymore." His voice is so pure. "I came back because I love you to much to stay away any more."

This isn't a dream this time, it's actually real. He slowly leans forward and presses his lips against mine. I can feel his love for me in this kiss and I feel complete for the first time in my life. He pulls away slowly and looks me in the eyes again.

"I wouldn't have been able to live without you." His voice full of passion.

He kisses me again with the same amount of love. But this time when the kiss ends I see tears falling down his cheek. I've never seen him cry until now and I feel horrible.

"I'm so sorry Itachi." I say regretting ever trying to kill myself.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." I look at him wondering how he could be so forgiving. "You were in pain and it just became unbearable."

I lift my hands to his face and wipe the tears away. I smile for the first time with true happiness.

He smiles back at me and I can see that he is truly happy to. He gets up and goes to the bathroom. I watch as he brings back peroxide and bandages. He gently cleans my wound off and bandages it. I can't remember a time when I was ever happier.

"Let's go to sleep now Sasuke." Itachi says to me.

I crawl into my bed and lay down. He turns out the light and I feel as he gets in bed next to me. I feel his arm go around my waist and I can't believe this is really happening but I know this is not a dream.

"I love you so much Sasuke." He tells me.

"I love you too Itachi." I kiss him once more feeling whole. I snuggle against his body feeling the warmth I've longed for. I start to fall asleep knowing tomorrow will be the first day without any sadness. It will only be me and my brother the love of my life.*

________________________________

Dear, Itachi

By the time you read this letter I will be gone. I love you Itachi. I love you so much that it hurts. It hurts because I know that you will never love me back the way I want you to. You have a girlfriend, you already have someone to love and it's not me. I can't live because I'd have to live without your love and I'm not strong enough. I'm sure you're not sad. I know you must hate me now. I'm sorry that I'm not strong. I'm sorry that I had to leave you like this. But this was the only way out for me.

Love, Sasuke

_________________________________

(1) The parents are on vacation

So this is the rewrite to Only you. I read over the original and decided I could make it a lot better. So I rewrote about 90% of it and hopefully it came out good. Thanks for reading the rewrite and please review. FXL


End file.
